Real life is much harder
by wwe4everever
Summary: Derek and Stiles have been unknowingly talking to each other on an on line chat line. When the time comes and they come to realize the identity of each other can they make their relationship work in the real world. A/U Bad summary
1. Chapter 1: Meeting in person

"So you we're up all night talking to this guy?" Danny asked. "I mean what do you even know about this guy?"

"I know he's seventeen and he goes to our school." Stiles said.

"Why won't he you tell his name then?" Danny asked.

"Because he doesn't want anyone to know he's gay." Said Stiles.

"So he's in the closet then." Danny sighed. "Come on Stiles you and I both know that this isn't going to end well. What if he never comes out huh. Are you going to spend the rest of your life talking to him on line?"

"You don't understand Danny." Stiles said. "We have been talking for almost a year now and I love him."

"You don't even know what he looks like for crying out loud." Danny said. "He's probably some forty year old virgin."

"No he's not." Stiles said. "He knows everything that goes on in school and I know what you're going to say, he's not a teacher."

Danny held up his hands. "Okay fine but are you two ever going to meet in person?"

"We talked about it sometimes but I don't think it's the right time." Stiles said. "Now can we please just drop it?" He said pulling up into the school parking lot.

"One more question." Danny said. "You're not at all curious as to who this guy is?"

"Of course I am." Stiles said. "But he's in the closet and I don't want to pressure him into coming out. Now can we please drop it?"

Danny smiled "Fine."

**OOO**

**School hallway**

"Why don't you meet up with this guy already?" Jackson said. "I know you're worried about coming out to the school but I'm here for you and I wont let anyone hurt you."

Derek smiled "You're kidding right?"

Jackson frowned. "Not I'm not, look you know that everyone is not as cool and understanding as I am when it comes to being gay. You're my best friend and I seriously don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thanks man." Derek said. "And yeah I do want to meet him. I'm just afraid that he wont be anything like I pictured him. I fell in love with this guy and I'm afraid that if we do meet in person we'll both be disappointed."

"We'll you'll never know unless you try." Jackson said.

Derek sighed "Yeah."

**OOO**

Stiles was walking with Danny to class when he ran into Derek. "Sorry." He said quickly.

"Watch where you're going next time." Derek said walking past him.

"Dude why are you always so aggressive with that kid?" Jackson said.

"He's in all of my classes and he's so annoying." Derek said. "I just wish he would shut up sometimes."

"I think you're just jealous because he's out and you're not." Jackson said. "He doesn't have to pretend to be something he's not. Why don't you give him a break."

Before Jackson could say anything Jackson walked off. Leaving him standing there feeling guilty.

**OOO**

"Why does he always feel the need to bother me?" Stiles asked. "You know one day he called me a fag. He's the only one in this school who's ever called me that. What did I ever do to him?"

Danny sighed "He's just a jerk."

"I just wish he would leave me alone." Stiles said.

**OOO**

Stiles was sitting in the library on his laptop when he got an e-mail from his on line boyfriend.

******D**erek: So how is your day so far?

******Stiles:** Started out a little rough but better now. What about you?

******Derek:** Same here, I kind of wish I could start the day over.

******Stiles:** Listen I know we've never really talked about this but we've been talking for almost a year and I was wondering if you wanted to meet me in person sometime.

******Derek:** Can I think about it and then get back to you?

******Stiles:** Yeah that's okay.

******Derek:** I have to go but I'll talk to you later, l love you.

******Stiles:** I love you too.

Derek logged off from the computer and proceeded to exit the library.

Stiles looked up when he saw Derek walk past him. He wished that Derek did like him because let's face it Derek Hale was the hottest boy at this school and he did crush on him a little. Shaking that fantasy from his mind he went back to doing his work.

**After school**

"I really do want to meet him and I was going to ask him out but I was afraid he might say no." Derek said.

"So you're really going to meet him?" Jackson said.

"Yeah." Derek said. "The first step was coming out to my family, them you, then him and finally everyone else. I just hope everything goes well."

Jackson smiled. "I'm proud of you man. So when are you going to do it."

"I going to ask him today and we'll meet up somewhere tomorrow." Derek said smiling.

**OOO**

"I can't believe I'm going to meet him tomorrow." Stiles said. "He wants me to meet him at the park and I almost can't believe that this is happening." he then frowned. "What if he doesn't like me?"

Danny smiled "Come on Stiles you're amazing and he's going to love you even more than he already does."

Stiles groaned. "So what am I going to wear?"

"Just your everyday clothes?" Danny said "You're meeting him at the park not some fancy restaurant. I'll be with you if anything goes wrong and he turns out to be a creep or something."

Stiles nodded "Okay. He told me to sit under the gazebo if he's not there and wait for him so just be somewhere close by."

"I will." Danny said.

**OOO**

The next day Stiles and Danny were sitting under the gazebo waiting for Derek. "I don't I can do this." stiles said. He looked down at his clothes. "Look at me I look like a dork."

Derek chuckled. "You look hot Stiles."

"You're just saying that because I'm your best friend." Stiles said smiling.

"No I'm serious." Danny said. "If I wasn't crushing on my crush I would be all over you."

Stiles looked at him. "Are you ever going to tell me who he is?"

Danny shook his head. "No I'm not."

**OOO**

Derek and Jackson pulled up in the parking lot and saw someone sitting under the gazebo facing away from them. "That must be him."

Jackson looked over at him. "Good luck."

Derek nodded and got out of the car. His heart was beating a hundred miles with each step he took. He stopped reached out and tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Hey."

Stiles turned and came face to face with the last person he'd ever expect to see. "Derek Hale you're the person I've been talking too all this time?"

Derek frowned "I knew this was too good to be true."

Hurt flashed over Stiles face and he tried his best not to let it show. "i have to go." he said walking off.

Derek quickly went after him. "Wait Stiles I didn't mean it like that." he grabbed his arm.

"Yes you did." Stiles said. "The whole school year you've been a dick to me."

Derek sighed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be."

"Stiles are you okay?" Danny asked running over to him.

"No, can you just take me home." Stiles said walking off. Danny right behind him.

Jackson watched as Danny and Stiles got into the car and drove off. He looked back toward the gazebo and Derek was slowly making his way back to the car. Once he was finally in they just sat there. "I'm guessing it didn't go to well."

Derek shook his head. "He probably hates me even more now." he looked over at Jackson. "You have to help me to get him to talk to me again."

"Okay I'll help." Jackson said.

**OOO**

"I can't believe all this time it was Derek." Danny said. He looked over at Stiles who was looking out the window. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly I don't know." Stiles said. "To him I'm nothing but a nerd."

"What about everything you guy's been talking about on line." Danny said. "Are you going to throw it all away because I know that you love him."

"Loved." Stiles said. "Now drop it."

Danny knew that Stiles didn't mean it though. He saw how Stiles lit up every time they talked and he really did care for him so he was going to do everything he could to help Stiles with whatever he needed.

**A/N Hope you've enjoyed my new story and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: The truth is out

Derek had no idea how but the next day everyone know about his on line relationship with Stiles. "How did they even find out?"

"I have no idea." Jackson said. They were sitting outside on the bleachers watching the football players.

Derek sighed. "Do you think Stiles or Danny said something?"

Jackson shook his head. "No I mean I knew that they were upset but I don't think they would do that. Look on the bright side, you finally set out to do."

"And what's that?" Derek asked.

"You're finally out." Jackson said.

"It doesn't mean anything if Stiles won't give me the time of day." Derek said. "I love him Jackson."

"I know you do." Jackson said. "Look I'll talk to Danny and see if he can help okay."

Derek nodded "Okay, come on were going to be late for class."

"Hey?" Jackson said. "Are you going to be okay?"

Derek smiled "Yeah I'll be fine."

**…**

Derek walked into his first period class and saw Stiles sitting his normal seat. He sighed and headed over to him but ran into another student. "Hey Issac."

"Hey/" Issac said smiling. "I know we never really talked but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school."

Derek looked at Stiles who was looking down at his book. "It's not really a good time." He walked pass Issac and sat in front of Stiles. "Hey Stiles."

"Please don't." Stiles said not looking up.

Derek sighed "Will you please just hear me out?"

Stiles looked up at Derek. "I've heard everything already so please just leave me alone."

Derek was about to say something else but the teacher walked in. turning around he couldn't stop thinking about Stiles. when class was over he didn't stop on his quest to get Stiles to talk to him. "Stiles wait." He said grabbing his arm.

"No." Stiles said turning to him. "All that stuff you told me on line was-"

"True." Derek said. "I didn't lie about any thing Stiles. if you give me a chance i can prove to you that i really care about you."

Stiles looked around and saw other staring at them. "Just leave me alone okay.'"

Derek sighed as Stiles walked off away from him. just as he turned around he ran into Issac. "Damn it Issac don't sneak up on me like that."

Issac smiled. "Um I know you're going through a rough time and all but I was wondering if-"

"Issac I told you I can't" Derek said. "I'm sorry but there is someone else, I have to go."

**...**

**Lunchroom**

Jackson stood in the lunchroom, scanning the crowd of students. He spotted Danny sitting alone so he went over to him. "Hey Danny." He said sitting down at the table.

"Don't bother asking." Danny said.

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked.

Danny looked up at Jackson. "You're going to ask me to help get Stiles and Derek together, right?"

Jackson sighed "Come on he feels bad."

"He should feel bad." Danny said. "You have no idea what Derek put Stiles through."

"He does stupid stuff when he's jealous." Jackson said.

"Jealous." Danny said. "What does he have to be jealous about. last time I checked he was the one with all the friends. Hell he can even get anyone he wants, male or female."

"Yeah" Jackson said. "But Stiles is out and proud. That's something Derek has always wanted but he's too afraid that it would cost him his football scholarship. Stiles has the life he wans wanted for himself. "

Danny couldn't take his eyes away from Jackson. "You really care about Derek, don' t you?"

Jackson nodded "Just like you care about Stiles."

Danny sighed "Okay I'll talk to Stiles because I know that he still really cares about Derek."

Jackson smiled. "Thanks." He sat there staring at Danny for a minute then cleared his throat. "So how is your day so far?"

"Okay." Danny said. "I heard about Derek being outed, is he okay?"

"Yeah." Jackson said. "I was worried at first but he pulled through."

Danny spotted Stiles coming into the lunchroom then looked back at Jackson. "Stiles is coming, you better go."

Jackson nodded. "Maybe I'll see you later."

Danny smiled "Maybe you will."

Jackson got up and headed over to where Derek was sitting . "Hey dude."

"What did he say?" Derek asked.

"Did you ever notice how hot he is?" Jackson asked.

Derek groaned. "Jackson."

"Oh yeah." Jackson said. "He said that he was going to talk to Stiles and try to get you two together."

"What else did you tell him?" Derek asked.

Jackson shook his head. "Nothing." He smiled and turned back to Danny just as Stiles was sitting down. "Do you think he's cute?"

"Are you talking about Stiles?" Derek asked.

Jackson shook his head. "No I mean...never mind." He said turning back to Derek who was smiling. "What?"

Derek smiled. "Are you talking about Danny?"

Jackson sighed "I know that I've been with a lot of girls but he's the first guy I've been attractive too."

"You weren't even talking to him that long." Derek said.

"It doesn't matter." Jackson said. "I know it sounds crazy but there's something about him that makes me feel like...I don't even know how to explain it."

"Are you going to ask him out?" Derek asked.

"I don't know." Jackson said. "Hey are you going to football practice today?"

Derek nodded "The guys have been giving me looks all day so I might as well go and get it over with. There's no way I'm getting that scholarship now."

"You don't know that." Jackson said. "Everything is going to work out, you'll see."

**...**

"So how are you doing?" Danny asked.

Stiles shrugged "Okay I guess."

Danny looked down "I know you might not want to but will you please talk to him."

"No." Stiles said. "I have nothing to say to him."

"Look I know you're mad." Danny said. "With all that stuff he put you though but I talked to Jackson and Derek didn't mean any of it."

"And you believed him?" Stiles asked.

"Yes I did." Danny said.

"Well I don't trust either one of them." Stiles said.

"But you trust me, right?" Danny asked.

Stiles sighed "Yes I trust you."

"So will you please just talk to him." Danny said. "You can't fool me because I can see how much you really care for him."

"Okay." Stiles said. "But you have t o ask out Jackson."

Danny froze. "Why would I ask out Jackson?"

Stiles smiled. "I see the way you look at him and I saw you two smiling at each other in the lunchroom. He is kind of cute you know."

Danny smiled "Yeah."

**...**

Jackson was at his locker at the end of school when he spotted Danny heading his way and he couldn't help but get butterflies in his stomach.

"Hey Jackson." Danny said clutching his books to his chest.

"Hey?" Jackson said.

"So I talked to Stiles and he agreed to talk to Derek." Danny said.

"Great, Derek will be glad to hear that." Jackson said.

Danny shifted back and forth on his feet. "So I know that this has nothing to do with them but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me sometime."

"Yeah I would love too." Jackson said smiling. After exchanging number they stood there awkwardly.

"I guess I'll see you." Danny said walking off.

Jackson couldn't get the smile off his face for some reason. Gathering his things he closed his locker and left the school.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please leave a review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nerves

**After school the same day**

Derek was leaning against the wall across from the boys locker room. He had found out that his coach wanted to see him so he figured that football for him was over. Pushing himself off the wall he headed inside. The eyes of his fellow teammates stayed on him as he made his way to the coach's office. Knocking on the door he walked in. "Hey coach you wanted to see me?"

"Have a seat." Coach Finstock said.

Derek sighed "Look I know why you called me in here so why don't I do both of us a favor and save the time, I quit."

"Whoa that's not what I wanted to talk to you about Derek. "Coach Finstock said. "I don't have a problem with you being gay."

"You don't?" Derek said.

"No." Coach Finstock said. "Look my oldest son is gay. Derek you're a talented football player and a great team captain. There is always going to be a place for you on this team."

Derek looked out the window at the other players. "I don't think the others will feel the same way."

"Well weather you decide to leave or not, I'm here if you need to talk." Coach Finstock said.

Derek smiled. "Thanks Coach." He turned and headed for the door. Pausing a moment he pushed opened the door and was once again meet by his teammates who blocked his way. "I'm guessing you know but you don't have top worry about me anymore because I'm leaving the team. There is need for any of this."

"Dude you can't leave." Tom said. "We need you just as much as you need us. You're our team captain and you're cool with us."

"Are you sure about that?" Derek asked looking around at the others who nodded. "You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that."

"Yeah so get changed because we have a game coming up and we need the practice." Tom said.

"Alright but I have to make a call first." Derek said leaving the locker room. Once he was in the hall he called Jackson.

"Hey how did it do?" Jackson asked.

"They were all pretty cool about it." Derek said. "I'm going to stay for practice but I talked to Danny and he said he was going to try and get Stiles to meet me after school tomorrow. Hopefully everything goes good and we can move on from it."

"That's good." Jackson said. ""Hey I talked to Danny and asked him out. I still can't believe he actually agreed to go out with me. I just don't want to embarrass myself."

Derek laughed. "I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone and went back into the locker room

**…**

"So you're going to go out with Jackson?" Stiles asked. He was lying on his bed while Danny was at his omputer.

"Yeah and I think that I'm the first guy he's ever asked out because every other time when we see him he's with a girl."

"Well hope you have a good time." Stiles said.

Danny sighed and turned to Stiles. "So when are you going to talk to Derek?"

Stiles frowned. "I guess whenever he comes to me."

"We can do a double date." Danny said. "Tomorrow when Jackson and I go out you can come with us."

"I don't think that's a good idea" Stiles said.

"It's a great idea." Danny said. "I'm going to call Jackson and ask him now. Can you please just do this for me, I promise that you'll have a good time."

"Fine." Stiles said and Danny smiled. "What?"

"Come on don't act like you're upset with this." Danny said. "I know you care about him and no matter what went down with you two you always will." He sighed. "You can't fool me Stiles."

Stiles smiled. "Okay maybe you're right, I can't stop thinking about him."

"I know and that's I'm here to help you." Danny said. "I have to go home but tomorrow we are going out and we're going to have a great time. You and Derek are going to hit it off, I know it." He picked up his book bag. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Stiles said. Thirty minutes later he was at his omputer when he got an email from Derek. He stared at it a minute before opening it.

Derek: I know you probably don't want to hear from me but Jackson told me about the double date and I

just wanted to make sure that you were going?

Stiles: Yeah I promised Danny that I would be there so I will.

Derek: How have you been?"

Stiles: Okay, I heard about someone outing you, are you okay?

Derek: I'll be okay...Well I'll let you go...Bye

Stiles wrote back bye then went back to doing his homework.

**…...**

**The next day**

"i don't think I can do this." Stiles said. He was leaning on the lockers while Danny searched his own.

"You're not backing out on me now." Danny said. "We already agreed to this date and we're both going."

"But what if me and Derek don't hit it off like you want us too." Stiles asked. "What if we just don't work."

"You've been talking to him for a long time now." Danny said.

"Yeah but that was on line." Stiles said. "Now that we've meet I don't know the first thing to say to him."

"Okay then if you get uncomfortable or you want to leave just tell me." Danny said. "And we can go."

"But what about Jackson?" Stiles asked.

Danny shrugged. "We can just go out some other time. I just want you to be happy and you were when you were talking with Derek. So before you do anything regarding Derek just think about everything you two talked about."

"I will." Stiles said. "Don't worry."

That afternoon Jackson and Derek were seated at a restaurant waiting for Danny and stiles. Derek was tapping his fingers on the table and bouncing his leg. "Their not coming."

"Will you relax." Jackson said. "And stop doing that because it's very annoying."

Derek stopped and smiled. "Sorry."

"Dude their going to be here." Jackson looked out the window and saw Danny and Stiles getting out of a car. "See here they come now."

Derek looked outside and freaked. "I'll be back I have to use the restaurant."

Before Jackson could say anything Derek was up and off to the bathroom. He sighed and looked to the door as Stiles and Danny walked in. They came over to his table and sat down. "Derek should be back in a minute."

**…...**

Derek splashed water on his face for the forth time. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to calm himself down. Drying his face he stared at himself in the mirror. "Just be yourself and everything is going to be okay." He straightens his clothes and left the bathroom.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Double date

As Derek made his way back to the table he felt like he was going to pass out. Stiles was sitting by the window next to Danny with his head down. He sat next to Jackson on the other side. They sat there not talking or even looking at each other.

"Okay." Jackson said finally breaking the silence. "Um Danny would you like to come with me to order the food?"

Danny looked at Stiles and saw his pleading eyes for him to stay. "Sure I'll come with you." He said. "Talk to him." He whispered to Stiles before getting up.

Derek got up and let Jackson out before sitting back down. He scooted over by the window so he was sitting in front of Stiles. A few minutes of silence and Derek finally looked at him. "Um how have you been?"

"Okay." Stiles said not looking at him.

Derek sighed. "I'm sorry about how I treated you back then."

Stiles finally looked at Derek. "Danny told me that it was because you were jealous of be because I was out and you weren't."

Derek nodded. "You've had the carefree life that I always wanted and I even told you how bad I felt for doing all that stuff."

Stiles looked down. "So in your email when you were talking about that guy at school you wish you could talk to and how you wish you could take things back, you were talking about me?"

Derek nodded. "Yes I was talking about you. I felt really bad but I was scared to confront you about it."

"Why were you afraid?" Stiles asked.

"Because back then all I wanted to do was hide my true self from everyone." Derek said. "I was afraid of getting the looks and the names. I was afraid of losing everything I worked for. I have no idea how everyone one found out but when I found out that the guy I was emailing was you I didn't care anymore. I've told you things I've never told anyone. Not even Jackson and he's my best friend. I've told you stuff my folks don't know about me. I felt like I could tell you anything and I wanted to tell you everything. I'm just really sorry for hurting you Stiles because I really do like you. I fell in love with your words and I know I can do that with you too, if you give me a chance too."

Stiles just looked at Derek. He wanted to believe what he was saying and a part of him did but the other part found it hard too. Just then Danny and Jackson came back with the food. He looked at Danny who seemed to know what he was thinking just by looking at him.

"Um Jackson why don't you and I sit somewhere else." Danny said. "Giving Stiles his tray while went to another table.

"Are you two going to be okay?" Jackson asked giving Derek his tray. Derek nodded. "Alright then." HE grabbed his tray and followed Danny to the other table. "Nice move to get them two alone." He said sitting down.

Danny smiled. "It was actually his idea."

**…**

Derek and Stiles just sat there staring at each other. "So where do we go from here?" Derek asked.

"From the beginning." Stiles said. "We can just hang out and talk just like friends do. We can see where it goes from there, is that okay?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah we can do that."

Stiles nodded and looked down at his food. "We better eat before it gets cold."

"Yeah." Derek said beginning to eat as well.

**…**

Danny was talking Stiles home." So how did it go with you and Derek?"

Stiles shrugged. "It went okay I mean we talked so that's a start. He even told me that some of the things he told me in his emails are things he's never told anyone, not even his parents.

"Wow." Danny said. "So what are you two going to be friends now or something?"

Stiles sighed. "That's the plan."

"Do you really think you can do that?" Danny said. "I mean now that Derek is out and everything guys are going to be all over him. I mean you saw the way Isaac drools on him. Imagine how everyone one else will be."

Stiles shook his head. "He's not going to anything."

"And how do you know that?" Danny asked.

Stiles smiled and looked out the window. "Because he told me he wouldn't and I believe him."

**Monday morning**

Stiles was walking the halls when he spotted Derek at his locker. He stood there just looking at him and that's when he saw Isaac walk up to him. He thought back on his conversation with Danny about Derek being wanted by everyone in the school. He tried to read Isaac's lips but he was too far away to understand them. Moments later Isaac walked away from Derek and when he walked past Stiles he saw that he was upset. Looking back to Derek he saw him looking his way and couldn't help but smile. Derek closed his locker and headed his way and Stiles felt his stomach turn as he got closer and closer to him.

Derek stopped in front of Stiles and smiled. "Hey Stiles."

"Hi Derek." Stiles said. "So what was all that about?"

"He was asking me out again." Derek said. "I told him that I wasn't interested."

Stiles looked down at his feet as he continued to smile. "That's good to hear."

Derek nodded. "Come on I'll walk you to class."

**…**

Danny was staring at them from down the hall. "Do you think they're going to be okay?"

"They'll be alright." Jackson said.

"You don't think Derek will find someone else if Stiles doesn't want to be with him that way yet." Danny asked looking back at Jackson.

Jackson shook his head. "Derek wants to be with Stiles and when he says that he will wait for him, I believe him. He really cares a lot for him and I know Derek will do whatever it takes to get another with Stiles."

"How can you be so sure?" Danny asked.

"Because I know Derek and he's never been like this with anyone." Jackson said. "I know that this is something he won't mess up."

Danny started biting his lips. "So I had a great time with you and I was kind of wondering if you wanted to do it again."

"You mean go out with you?" Jackson asked.

Danny nodded. "Yeah and this time it would just be the two of us."

"Sounds good to me." Jackson said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Danny said watching him go. He couldn't help but get the same feeling about Jackson. Could he really see himself being with someone like him? Who was he kidding of course he could and there was no way he was going to let someone like Jackson Whitmore slip away from him.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
